gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Well Stacked Pizza Co.
The Well Stacked Pizza Co. is large chain of pizza restaurants that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. The chain is likely based on Pizza Hut. Description Like many food-related businesses, Well Stacked Pizza provide food to replenish health in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, but are not accessible in GTA Vice City Stories. The name is a term for a woman with large breasts: "well stacked". In GTA San Andreas, many of the pedestrian customers that spawn in the pizzeria are usually seen eating pizza; the player can also go behind the counter to where the kitchen is, where a Fire Extinguisher pickup may be found. In both GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, the chain also owns delivery scooters, which could be used in GTA Vice City to deliver pizzas for rewards. Whilst there are no sub-missions associated with the delivery scooter, players may rarely spot a Well Stacked Pizza employee riding the scooter in any part of the game; this is the only way the player can obtain the vehicle. While failing to appear in Grand Theft Auto IV, remnants of intentions to include Well Stacked Pizza as one of several interactive restaurants are still present, mainly with the existence of fast food employees outside different pizza restaurants around the game world (such as Pizza This in Leftwood), wearing uniforms with Well Stacked Pizza logos and baseball caps with the logo omitted. In addition, a shuttered storefront at the Alderney Casino in Westdyke, Alderney bears the logo and name of Well Stacked Pizza. The chain is mentioned on the Pißwasser website as a business partner of the beer company. Menu In GTA San Andreas, the player is given a choice of four different meals at Well Stacked Pizza restaurants. All of the food choices besides the salad are references to breasts: "Buster" is from the word "bust", a word for breasts, "Double D-Luxe" is from DD, the bra size, and having a "Full Rack" is slang for a woman with large, well-shaped breasts. Locations GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories In GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, there are three stores located in Vice City: Vice Point, Downtown and Little Haiti. GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas, San Andreas has an total of 13 restaurants (10 being operation and accessible). There is one store in Los Santos, located in Idlewood; three in Red County, located in Palomino Creek, Montgomery (unmarked on the map) and Blueberry; as well as two in San Fierro, located in Financial and Esplanade North. There are four operational outlets located in Las Venturas: Roca Escalante, Redsands East/The Emerald Isle, Pilgrim/Starfish Casino and Creek; three closed outlets, both unmarked on the map, are found at the Old Venturas Strip (two in very close proximity with each other) and in Redsands West. Trivia * In The Well Stacked Pizza Co. branch in Little Haiti, there is a Haitian gang member that spawns in the kitchen facing the cooker as if he's helping out. Perhaps community service or an allotted job from the Vice City Police Department. This individual gangster is not hostile to you in any way even after the collapse of the Haitian's factory. * In GTA San Andreas, if you enter Well Stacked Pizza Co., it is referred to as The Pizza Stack. * You can eat a maximum of 10 meals. If you eat 11, Carl Johnson will vomit, and the counter person will say "cleanup register _". The player now has to wait for 11 hours (ingame time) until they can eat again. * Although there are no Well Stacked Pizza restaurants in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the Pizza Boy side mission is referred to as "Well Snacked Pizza". * In any game of the GTA IV Era, if you go to The Lost Clubhouse go to the alley way, jump over the wall and look at the building, it should have The Well Stacked Pizza Co. logo on it. Gallery nl:Well Stacked Pizza Category:Restaurants Category:All Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Food